Letters
by notyouraverageblond
Summary: Hermione and the guys go to summer cam and meet up with people from different magic schoolsa girl named Spalding from U.S.A and have lots of fun. WILL NOT BE LEFT ONESHOT! Pairings ? ?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hey all, Spalding here(notyouraverageblond) and I'd like to say hi to y'all and say REVIEW! I'll read any stories that you have up if they're things I know(OK, I know that bribery is sinking low...) Please read, I don't really care if you review or not but I only update with 5 reviews, so if you like the story just review and do yourself a favor.**

**Letters**

Dear Diary,

Camp Sassafras is a blast! Guess what? My friends from school, Harry and Ron, are at camp too. So is Ginny Weasley, my best gal pal, even if she is a year younger than me. Everyone here is from a wizarding school, three others besides Hogwarts. They're Beaxbaton, the French school, Durmstrang and an American school Magnonia, in Salem. There are six students from America, three girls and three boys. One of them told me it was a treat from school and they won it for having the highest grades.

I'm bunking in the same cabin as Parvati, Lavender and Sydney, my dorm mates from school, Ginny, Gabrielle Delacour, Netta Dubonnet, Karis McChath, Emily and Deirdra Smith, and two girls from America, Kelsey and Madison, who's nicknames are (strangely enough) Spalding(A/N Yes, I gave my nickname to my character. So sue me. Actually don't, you'd only get some very beat up books)(Kelsey, because she enjoys sports) and Ribena(Madison because she's obsessed with Ribena). Anyway, Spalding is really funny and sarcastic, and is a very active hyper person. Their other friend, Microsoft QoD, described her as on a permanent sugar high(And that justly describes her). Ribena is just as crazy and wild, only she isn't as hyper.

We've been doing really fun things, even if we've only been here for two days. On the bus ride over, Spalding, Ribena, Microsoft QoD, Derek, Matthew and Sean(the three American boys) taught us all a song. It goes like this:

Yo mama don't wear no socks!

A ding dong

I saw her when she took 'em off!

A ding dong

She threw them at a tree!

A ding dong

And now the dogs refuse to pee!

A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding DONG!

Yo mama don't wear no socks!

A ding dong

I saw her when she took 'em off!

A ding dong

She threw them at the bed!

A ding dong

And now my teddy bear is dead!

A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding DONG!

Yo mama don't wear no socks!

A ding dong

I saw her when she took 'em off!

A ding dong

She threw them at my hair!

A ding dong

And now my head is bare!

A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding DONG!

It went on like that for some time, until somebody started 'Ten thousand bottles of beer on a wall, ten thousand bottles of beer!' We got to about one thousand before we arrived at camp. Our counselors are really nice. We have two in our cabin, Angel and Mel. Angel is our JC (Junior Counselor) and Mel is our SC (Senior Counselor). Angel is so funny! She, Spalding and Ribena were talking about the meaning of life, and they all agreed it was chocolate. I had to inform them that is was, in fact, Skittles. After that comment we all got into a major pillow fight about our favorite candies-I mean, the meaning of life. When Harry and Ron came to chat, they found us all smacking each other with pillows and shouting 'Chocolate' or 'Starburst' or 'Gobstoppers'. When we noticed them, we all kind of shut up and unpacked because we were embarrassed. They had just come to say hi, and left when Microsoft QoD (Caterina, Spalding and Ribena's friend) from the cabin next door came running in, babbling about how the rabbits were hungry, free the stuffed animals, feed the blondes Kit Kat bars(this was directed the Spalding, who apparently, has a huge stash of candy in her trunk), the boys kind of ran away(wusses). Microsoft ran after them, apologizing, then came back, grabbed a Kit Kat from Spalding and left for her cabin. After we finished unpacking, we all went out for dinner in the Mess Hall, which is just this huge long building with loads of tables and chairs. I sat at a table with my bunk mates, Harry, Ron, QoD and Marianna, one of Gabrielle's friends. Spalding had a sandwich and like four servings of Jell-O for desert, putting her on a bigger sugar high, but it was OK. The rest of us had well balanced meals.

Once we'd all finished eating, the camp director, Sheryl, stood up and just told us that this was summer, and that we needed to have fun, but also needed to pay attention to rules. No boys on the girls side of camp and vice versa, no disrespecting other nationalities, no swimming without a buddy and have fun!(The last was the lamest rule of all, everyone always has it). Then we all went to our cabins for cabin time, and we just sat around and talked and got to know each other. Karis told us about life at Durmstrang, and how annoying some of the guys were, with their stupid prejudices. When I mentioned I'd dated Krum, all the girls but Spalding and Ribena gaped. They'd never heard of Krum, so we had to explain who he was, and why quidditch was so popular. Ribena said that they had a wider variety of sports at their school, ranging from quidditch to quodpot to volleyball (hence Spalding's name) to softball and lacrosse. I think that's a better way of doing sports because everyone has an opportunity at something. At 10:30 it was lights out, and we all got to sleep pretty quickly, but at about two in the morning, Spalding woke up screaming 'they're gonna eat me! They're gonna eat me!' It seems as though Ron is not the only one with a chronic fear of spiders. It turns out there was a baby daddy longlegs crawling on her. We tried to console her with 'they're harmless', but then she freaked us out with the fact that daddy longlegs would be the most dangerous spider on earth if the y could open their mouths wide enough to bite. After that Ribena gave her some chocolate and she got back to sleep, like the rest of us.

It turns out that Spalding can scream really loudly, because the next morning we heard the boys-from the other side of camp-talking about a screaming they heard last night that woke them up. All the girls had woken up too. Spalding stood up on her chair and apologized to everyone for waking them up, but they just laughed at her. She got down and grabbed cereal and Jell-O and ate breakfast. The rest of us had normal breakfast. I heard Netta lean over and ask Microsoft if Spalding was always like that, and she responded in the affirmative.

I'll write later, diary, because Sheryl just called us all to come out for today's schedule of activities,

L8er, Mimi(A/N Hermione)

**A/N Hope y'all liked, see ya as soon as there are five reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here I am again, updating much sooner than I usually do, hope you like!

**This letter is told from Spalding's point of view, it's actually a diary entry, she calls her diary Bob.**

Dear Bob,

Hey Bob, I've been at Camp Sassafras fortwo day now. I'm in a cabin with five British girls, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley, all dormmates from school except the younger one, Ginny. There are two girls from a french school, Gabrielle Delacour, a girl Ginny's age, and Netta Dubonnet, a girl in my year, sixth. Three girls are from a German school, Karis, Emily and Deirdra. I met them two years ago when I went on holiday to Germany and visited Durmstrang. They're still really nice. I'm in the same cabin as Ribena, although Microsoft is in the one next to us.

I like my counselors, and I must say that Hermione has good choice in friends because the two guys who came to talk to her were hotness in a can! Anyways, I think I should tell you about today, not yesterday. Right, well Sheryl called us out to discuss the day's schedule(she pronounces it shedule), and first up was swimming with this crrepy guy who wore black swimming trunks and had long greasy hair. I asked Mimi who it was, because she seemed to know him, and she replied that it was her potions master, the most evil person on earth, and while I had to debate that comment because the most evil person is, without a doubt, my little brother.

Right, well, he looked at us with complete contempt and said in a monotone, "I'm here to instruct you in the basics of swimming so you may enjoy your time here." I put up my hand with a cheery smile on my face, and one thought in my mind; Mission:Annoy counselor Snape. He called on me with a scowl on his face. I kept smiling brightly and asked, "But what if we already know how to swim?" "I'm sure you still need a bit of help Miss..?" "Spalding," I replied, "And I don't really think so, because I've been on swim and dive team since I was seven, and you have to be able to compete in Nationals for that, so I'm a very good swimmer." He gave me the nastiest look in the world, and said "Well why don't you give us a demonstration of your skills." I smirked at him and shed my clothes. Don't worry, I had a bathing suit under it. It was a racing suit with a red and black design on it. I snatched his wand from his pocket and performed a spell to conjure a high diving board out in the middle of the lake. I ran to the edge of the dock and dove in, setting out swiftly for the diving board. As soon as I reached it, I climbed up the ladder and stood at the end of th board. I jumped into high dive position and did a triple flip and a pike flip before landing smoothly in a dive with barely any ripples. Then I came back to the dock. Snape looked cowed, Mimi looked impressed but Microsoft, Ribena, Derek, Matthew and Sean all looked as though they saw it every day. And they did, cause we're all on the swim/dive team and we practice every day.

After swimming came arts and crafts, and that is where Microsoft shone. She's an amazing artist and we all bow down to her superior skills. This idiotic blonde haired scumbag named -ha- Malfoy, thought that he would be the best artist there because he was a pureblood and they were 'raised to do this from birth'. Microsoft showed him. She drew these beautiful pictures of animals-coughmeandmyfriendspatronusandanimagusfromscough-and then made a pot and a figurine of them and made these cool little weaving straps. I just stuck to the straps, which I'm quite good at becasue I've gone to camp before.

After arts and crafts we had lunch and I ate my delicious jello and a sandwich and a kiwi. I love jello. After lunch we had siesta and we all had time to go back to our cabins and relax and eat candy or take a shower. We had loads of fun playing PDQ. Its a game where everyone puts their hand in and the first person says one and then it goes around the circle till it gets to the last person. Then everyone jumps out and the first person trys to jump on the other person's feet. It's kind of hard to explain, but very fun to play.

After siesta we all had to do a physical activity like basketball or tennis, muggle sports like that. Ribena and I went rock climbing with Mimi, Harry and Sydney. Since I'm the only certified one there I helped belay everyone else, and we all had loads of fun. Finally it was dinner, and I could once again eat that wonderful jello. How I love it. I think I shall write a poem about jello.

Jello is yummy  
Jello is good for the soul  
I love my jello

Buhbye dahling Bob, see you next time,

Spalding

A/N Thanks to all reviewers, I appreciate it, I really do. Whoever can tell me what type of poem Spalding wrote about Jello will be put in the story. Please leaveyour name(or the name you want in the story), gender, hair/eye color and one characteristic you want, and what school/country you're from.  
Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Schnitzerdoodle the poodle,

This morning I woke up at seven thirty with the rest of my cabin. It was chores day, so we all had to do chores (duh). I had to sweep out the cabin, Hermione had to take our laundry down to the laundry room and poor Spalding was stuck with taking out the trash. Qoddy (Microsoft Qod) was stuck with that unfortunate task as well. I laughed at their pain, muahahahahaha. Oh, I'm so evil!

Anyways, after we did the chores and made our beds and all that other monotonous crap, we finally got to go to breakfast. I like breakfast. I drew a couple stares when I walked into the hall, because I was in my lime green outfit. My lime green outfit is a lime green pair of overalls, a lime green shirt, lime green shoes, a lime green bandana AND… You guessed it… PURPLE SOCKS! Well, the purple socks aren't actually part of it, but I couldn't find my lime green ones. I had cereal for breakfast. It was Blueberry Morning. I hate Blueberry Morning. Its healthy and healthy is bad, very bad. Did I mention Healthy is bad? Anyways, this total cow was acting all arrogant towards poor Spaldikins and Mimi (Hermione) because they're not pureblood. He's a total Dinostihan! Well, anyway, before Spalding could hit him with her sarcasm _and fantastic wit_ ("Give me back the pen Spalding!") I got there first. Well actually, Spalding's oatmeal did. Don't quite get it yet? Don't worry Schnitzerdoodle, I'll explain. See, Spalding decided to try a new food while we were at camp, so she got oatmeal. And jello. Spalding likes jello, as you may have noticed. Anyway, so this strange combination of Jello and oatmeal flew straight at the face of the boy-Malfoy, I think his name was. It means bad luck in Latin. It was his bad luck he was hatin' on my friends! So, he just stood there covered in oatmeal and jello, and then Spalding told him to flying fish off. He muttered something like 'my father will hear about this', and Spalding told him to shove it up his butt, along with all the other crap his body produces. He left, muttering obscenities. We laughed, and farted in his general direction (sorry, Monty Python moment).

Well, after the delightful episode at breakfast, we had Drama. I love drama. It's fun and awesome, and I've been told that Spalding and I are just a _tiny_ bit dramatic (Us, dramatic? How dare you say such a thing? #bursts into bogus sobs#). Yeah, so we had to play a game called freeze. It's kind of difficult to explain, so I'll just tell you how it happened.

I stood up at the front to start the game. I thought of some random thing and started acting it out. "Oh look at all the pretty flowers! I just have to pick some!" I bent over, and then someone yelled "FREEZE!" It was the bad luck boy from breakfast. He leant over me and put his hands on mine. "That's not how you golf sweetie, daddy will show you how." He pulled my arms in a swing movement. The imaginary golf ball went far, and I turned around and hugged Malfoy. "FREEZE!" shouted Spalding. She came up behind us. "Sheryl and David! I am shocked with your behavior. And on school premises too!" I turned around. "Principal Westhaver!" I gasped. "Oh no Sheryl!" gasped Malfoy melodramatically. "We've been caught! But I have some thing I need to say…" He went down on one knee. "FREEZE!" shouted Qoddy. She came up to the stage. "Sheryl, Carrie, what have you done to David? He's obviously injured!" "Yes, he fell to one knee! He must have been hurt all this time and never said anything, just because he didn't want us to worry more that we were on a desert island with no way to contact the outside world. Why did this happen to us?" yelled Spalding. She and Qoddy and I dropped to our knees as well. "FREEZE!" Yelled Mimi. She walked up to us and pretended to be blessing our foreheads. "After you have finished praising the lord for this meal of crumbs, we will adjourn to the other room to fast after indulgence." We all got up and followed after her. Mimi put her hand out to open the 'door'. "FREEZE!" shouted Harry, Hermione's black haired friend. He walked up and grabbed Mimi's hands and thrust them in the air. "This is how you do the cheer," he said in a high pitched, ditzy voice. Mimi started jumping up and down screaming "woohoo, go Hogwarts! Yay!" She tripped, and Harry caught her. "FREEZE!" Yelled the red-haired boy, I can't remember his name. He came up and started singing, "I've fallen, fallen for you…" in a really bad voice. So that's basically what happened in Drama.

Lunch, ahh lunch, How I love thee. I shall make an ode to lunch.

Lunch, oh, lunch, how I love thee

Thou art wonderful and filling to me

I eat cheese sandwich

One that never has a glitch

Oh my ode to lunch

It is not breakfast

Or dinner

Or even brunch

It is Lunch

Lunch oh lunch how I love thee

Oh my ode to lunch!

Anyway, malo was over at my table and he was hatin' on my cheese sandwich. I mean, what is up with that? So I gave him a close up view so he could see that there was no fungus on the cheese. Unh huh, yeah, I threw it at him. Spalding looked at him, then me, then him, then me, then him and said "This is becoming a recurring theme for you guys."

Yay, football. I love playing football. I play it at school all the time with my friends. I can't see how anyone can't play football. Well, I learned today that most purebloods don't learn to play the best game in the world. That's right. Bad Luck can't play. I'm a pureblood and I play football. My team beat his 23 nil. He sucks. He sucks badly. He is a ball hog and a bad sport. And he looks really good in gym shorts. Wait, I did not just write that. Scratch it out. Good girl Ribena.

Well, at dinner Malfoy was dissing my football skills. Well, no one does that and gets away with it. So I threw a chicken leg at him. I swear I didn't mean to, but I gave him a concussion. Woops, my bad. I told the head counselor I was passing the chicken to Qoddy who was sitting across from me and the chicken 'slipped' from my hands. What a gullible adult. Malfoy glared daggers at me. No, not actual daggers. After he was taken to the infirmary and warned not to stick his head in front of food that was being passed. I am sooooo evil. _Yeah, you are._ ("Spalding! Stop taking my pen and reading over my shoulder! It's annoying!")

Well, we went to bed and I wrote this and now its lights out, so I'm gonna turn the lights out.

G'night,

-Ribena


End file.
